Descendant: 1x01 Pilot
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: In the series premiere, Newlywed Aiden deals with a ghost from his past. A new spirit lurks around watching all the Clancy/Lucas clan. Melinda & Jim make an appearance.


**Here Is The First Episode Of My Ghost Whisperer Spinoff called "DESCENDANT". Hope You All Enjoy The First Episode Of Descendant. Please Comment!**

**1.01 "Pilot"**

It was a dark stormy night, a limo pulled up in front of the a house. Two newlyweds got out of the limo and ran up to the porch. Aiden picked up Megan and carried her into the house and upstairs.

"I'm sorry I can't take you on a proper honeymoon" Aiden felt guilty he couldn't afford to take his wife on a honeymoon. Aiden put Megan down by the bed "It's ok don't worry about you" Megan said as she kissed Aiden "You know what I'm thinking" Megan said as she dropped her wedding dress. "I think I have a pretty good clue" Aiden said as he began to kiss Megan. They made love for the first time together that night.

The next morning, Aiden was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast when Megan snuck up and put her arms around him. "Oh hey morning babe" Aiden turned around and kissed her "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but you ruined that" Megan stared at Aiden "Aww thats sweet hon, but I'll eat later. I have to go get ready, I promised mom I would open the shop since she and dad are going out of town for a few days". Megan called Melinda and Jim both mom and dad since her parents were both dead. "Oh that reminds me I have to go pick up my brother and sisters later" Aiden said. "Than this is going to be a fun week than" Megan said jokingly. Melinda and Jim had 4 kids now Aiden (21), Andrea (15), Alexander (8) and Ashley (4). Megan grabbed a piece of toast and ran upstairs to get dressed, Aiden quickly followed her.

They both were upstairs getting dressed, Aiden kept staring at Megan "You know what we should do" Aiden said to Megan as she was fixing her dress. Aiden started to kiss Megan's neck, Megan started to giggle "not now Aiden, I have to get ready" Megan was saying to Aiden as she started to laugh "oh what the hell" Megan said as she pulled Aiden on the bed with her. A half hour later they were getting dressed again. Aiden grabbed his work jacket, Megan grabbed her purse and they both left the house and walked to their cars, it was a bright sunny day. Aiden walked Megan to her car and gently pushed her against the car and kissed her. "Be careful" Aiden told Megan as she got into her car "I will. Love you", Megan blew Aiden a kiss "Love you too. Call me" Aiden said said back and walked to his truck "We'll see" Megan yelled out her window as she pulled out of the drive way.

Aiden pulled out of the drive way and drove to the firehouse where he worked. When Aiden graduated from High School, he started taking EMT classes at Rockland U. Aiden got out of his truck, his friend Jake was in the EMT checking the equipment out, Jake seen Aiden walking over to the truck "Man, what the hell are you doing here, your suppose to be on vacation" Jake said to Aiden as he got out of the EMT truck. "Well Hello to you to" Aiden said. "Go spend time with your wife" Jake said. "She's not even home today, she had to open my mom's shop" Aiden explained to Jake "And this is the only place you could think of to come" Jake asked Aiden "Well yeah" Aiden said as he was looking at all the equipment in the truck to make sure it was all there. "Listen to me get your ass in that new expensive truck your dad bought and go be with your wife" Jake said to Aiden. "OK. fine, poker night at your house Friday" Aiden asked Jake as he walked to his truck. "Yep see you then" Jake said. Aiden drove off around the square to Same As It Never Was ANTIQUES.

Aiden walked in Same As It Never Was ANTIQUES. "Hey babe" Aiden said as he walked in. Megan was behind the counter on the laptop just browsing "Oh hey hon, what are you doing here" Megan asked Aiden as she walked over and kissed and hugged him. Aiden wrapped his arms around her "Well I went down to the firehouse and" Aiden stopped talking "Do you hear that" Aiden asked Megan "Hear what" she asked him "Stay here" Aiden told Megan. Megan looked worried as Aiden went downstairs to the basement "Anybody down here" Aiden looked around in the basement. Aiden went toward the hole to the Underground, he went into the hole "Hello?" Aiden looked around and seen a shadow figure "I can't help you if you don't show yourself". The shadow disappeared. Aiden turned around went back into the basement of the store. A ghost dressed in white stood in the corner watching Aiden as he went back upstairs. "Everything alright" Megan asked Aiden. "I seen a shadow but it disappears and than I swear I could feel a presence or something down there but nothing was there or at least that's what I was seeing" Aiden said to Megan as he sat down in the chair behind the counter. "What are you going to do" she asked Aiden "I don't know I just feel like I'm being watched sometimes. It's creepy and it scares the hell out of me sometimes" he told her. Megan walked over and sat on Aiden's lap "Maybe you should tell mom about this" she said to him "What difference will it make, mom can't do what I do" Aiden said to Megan and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes, Aiden felt a ghost enter the room Aiden got up out of the chair "Who are you" he asked the ghost. "Oh come on Aide, how can you not remember me" the ghost said. The ghost removed the hoodie from her head. "Jessica" Aiden said shockingly.

"Jessica? Who the hell is Jessica" a jealous Megan asked "She was my ex in high school" Aiden told Megan. Jessica walked over to Aiden, Jessica ran her hands down Aiden's chest "My my my have you changed". Aiden backed away quickly "WHOA, wait a minute Jessica, Just tell me what you want so I can cross you over into the light". Jessica walked closer to Aiden "I want you" Jessica said to Aiden "WHOA" Aiden exclaimed. "Excuse me, what the hell is going on" Megan asked. "She's trying to come on to me" Aiden told Megan. Megan started to yell "Listen bitch he's mine now". Aiden backed up more as Jessica was following him "Jessica, just stop I have no feelings for you, The only woman I have feelings for is Megan" Aiden said as he was walking away from Jessica. Megan started to walk over to Aiden but Jessica tripped her "What the hell" Megan said as Aiden ran over to help her up "Are you ok" Aiden asked her "Yeah" Megan said. "Baby just go home, I don't want you getting hurt". Megan went over and grabbed her purse "Ok, I'll see you at home. Be careful". "Ok I will" Aiden kissed Megan. Megan walked out of the store and drove off in her car.

"Finally, we can be together" Jessica said. Aiden started to yell "What part didn't you understand. I have no feelings for you". "Oh come on Aide, you don't mean that". Aiden continued to yell "Yes I do. I will never forget that day you broke up with me, I let you in on the one secret I thought you could trust you with and you literally laughed in my face and treated me like a freak after that" Jessica moved closer to Aiden "Aide, I'm sorry I didn't mean too". "If you want my forgiveness, NO way in hell are you getting it" Aiden said and started to yell again "now get the hell out". Jessica had tears in her eyes and disappeared. Aiden closed the shop up and went home. A white figure watched as Aiden left the store.

Aiden ran in the house "Meg, you home". Megan called from the kitchen "In here". Aiden walked in the kitchen "Are you ok", "Yeah I'm fine, did you cross that bitch over" Megan asked him "No babe, she disappeared" Aiden sat down at the table with Megan. Megan looked down at the table "Aiden, how serious were you with her" she asked him "It wasn't that serious, we went out in high school, we broke up senior year when I told her about my gift. The last few months of school was hell for me. Everybody at school called me a freak, ghoul boy and among other things, I just couldn't wait to finish. You know the only one who believed I had the gift was Jake, if it wasn't for him I would of just dropped out". "Oh go she sounds like such a bitch" Megan reached over and kissed Aiden on the cheek. "So what are you going to do" she asked him "Nothing she can stay earthbound If all I care" he said. "Hon, you know you can't do that". "Meg, I'm not forgiving her she made my life a living hell back than". "Ok" Megan looked at the clock, it said 3:00pm "Do you want me to go pick up the brother and sisters" Megan asked him "If you want" Aiden replied. "OK I will. Why don't you go take a hot shower and relax. I'll be back soon" Megan told him "Ok I will, just be careful. I love you so much" Aiden kissed Megan. Megan smiled and said "I love you too". Megan grabbed her purse and keys and went to pick up the kids. Aiden went upstairs and started the shower.

Megan was in driving singing along with the radio to Britney Spears' Circus. Jessica appeared in the passenger seat. Jessica smiled and Megan started to lose control of the car "What the hell" Megan said as she tried to slam on the brakes. Jessica was laughing in the background. Megan tried to apply the emergency break but nothing work. Megan screamed as the car swerved off the road and hit a tree. Megan opened the car door and crawled out of the car and called Aiden.

Aiden was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist when his cell phone started ringing. Aiden looked at his phone and answered it. "Hey babe everything alright". Megan started to cry in the background "Can you come and get me please". Aiden jumped off the bed "Where are you? What happened?" Aiden quickly got dressed "I lost control of the car, I'm like a mile from the town square" she said over the phone. "Oh god babe I'm on my way right now" Aiden grabbed his shirt and keys and stormed out of the house worried and drove off in his truck.

Aiden got to the accident scene a few minutes later, he seen Megan's car almost smashed into the tree. He rushed out of his truck and seen Megan on the ground and ran to her "Oh my god baby are you alright" Aiden helped Megan up. "I think so, I don't know what happened I just couldn't control the car". The police and ambulance pulled up, an officer approached them "Ma'am are you ok" the officer asked Megan "Yeah I think so" Megan replied. Megan limped all the way to Aiden's truck "We should have that checked out baby" Aiden told her. "Aiden, I'm fine" she told him "Fine, you can barely walk without limping. Just go get it checked out please". "Ok fine I'll go" Megan said, Aiden picked her up and carried her to the ambulance and put her on the gurney "I'll meet you at the hospital". "Ok" Megan kissed Aiden. Aiden got out of the ambulance and shut the doors. The ambulance drove off.

Aiden walked to his car in somewhat relief that Megan was ok. Aiden got in his car and drove off. Jessica appeared in the passenger seat "You should have seen the look on her face, when she lost control of that car. HILARIOUS". Aiden glanced at her with his eyes filled with hatred toward her, Aiden started to yell at her "What the hell is your problem. You could have killed her". Jessica shook her head "OH she's fine". Aiden lost it in the truck "Jessica, I hate you for what you just did and now I will never forgive you. Get the hell out of truck now". Jessica disappeared. Aiden looked relieved Jessica was gone.

A few minutes later Aiden pulled up to Andrea's school. Andrea was waiting outside and got in the truck "Hey. How was school" Aiden asked Andrea. "BORING. Oh and I invited my boyfriend over tonight" Andrea replied "Ok whatever" Aiden said not thinking straight his mind was elsewhere. "Aide, can I ask you something". Aiden started driving "Yeah sure", Andrea turned in her seat "You haven't by any chance felt like there was someone watching you and felt like a weird presence". Aiden replied "You too"? "Yep and I don't know what it is. It freaks me out". "I know it does me too" Aiden said. They pulled up to Alex's school. Alex came running out and got into the car. Alex asked Aiden as he got into the truck "When are mom and dad coming back"? "In a few days. Why whats wrong" Aiden asked him. "Oh just because". Andrea butted in "Stop being such a baby". "Shut up" Alex told Andrea. "NO you shut up" Andrea said back to Alex. Aiden finally spoke up "OK enough both of you". Aiden drove off to Ashley's day care and went in and picked her up. "Did you have fun" Aiden asked Ashley "Yes" she replied. Aiden put her in her car seat "Can we got to park". "Maybe later Ash, we have to go to the hospital" Aiden told Ashley. "Ok" Ashley said. Aiden got in the car. "Who's in the hospital" Andrea asked. "Megan" Aiden said". "Oh my god what happened. Is she going to be ok" Andrea asked. "Yeah I think so and She was in a accident..." Andrea interuppted Aiden "and let me a guess a ghost did it". "Yeah" Aiden said.

They arrived at the hospital at the hospital, Aiden got Ashley out of her car sear and handed her to Andrea. Alex walked with Aiden. They all walked to the information desk "Can you tell me what room Megan Clancy is in" Aiden asked the receptionist. The receptionist looked on the computer "3rd Floor, Room 313" she told Aiden. "Ok thank you so much". They all walked to the elevator. "Ghosties. Look" Ashley yelled excitedly. Aiden and Andrea both looked, there were over 20 ghosts and one of them was Jessica "Oh god" Andrea said. Alex hid on the side of Aiden. They all got onto the elevator. Aiden pushed the button for floor 3. The elevator suddenly stopped. "What the..." Aiden pressed the buttons but nothing happened. Ashley started to freak out and panic "I want daddy". Aiden picked her up "Shhh its ok". Ashley buried her face in Aiden's sweater. Jessica appeared next to Aiden "Now what do you want" Aiden asked her in a rude manner. "Let us out of this now" Aiden demanded her "your scaring her". Jessica looked sad and disappeared, a second later the elevator started to move. "See it's ok, we're going to be ok" Aiden told Ashley, "Mean lady" Ashley told Aiden "Yes she is" Aiden responded back. "Are you guys ok" Aiden asked Andrea and Alex. "Yeah" they both said in unison "Ok" Aiden said. The elevator doors open and they got off the elevator and walked down the hall.

Aiden seen Megan's doctor. Aiden approached the doctor "Dr. Hamilton how is she" Aiden asked him. "I was just in there with her she'll explain it to you."Dr. Hamilton wrote out a perscription and handed it to Aiden. "Whats this for" Aiden asked him. "It's for pain in case she is in any pain later, if she is tell her to only take 2 every 6 to 8 hours" Dr. Hamilton told Aiden. "Oh ok thanks doctor".Aiden shook his hand "your welcome" the doctor said. Aiden went into Megan's room holding Ashley and the kids followed behind him.

"Hey" Aiden kissed Megan. "Hey you guys" Megan said to all of them. Alex got on the bed with Megan and laid down. "Hey buddy, whats wrong" Megan asked Alex, "I'm just tired" Alex said. Megan looked at Aiden concerned about Alex. "So what how's your leg" Aiden asked Megan as he sat on her bed. "Oh it's just a sprain and bruised" Megan told Aiden. "When can you go home" Aiden asked, "Right now, I'm just waiting for them to bring me the discharge papers". "Oh ok" Aiden kissed her on the head. They left an hour later, Aiden carried a sleeping Alex out to the truck. They went home.

Aiden helped Megan into the house, "hon, I'm fine I can walk by myself" Megan told him. "Ok fine" Aiden said. Aiden helped her to the couch and went upstairs and walked passed the bathroom, he seen Andrea in there putting on make up "Uh what are you doing" Aiden asked her. "I told you my boyfriend was coming over". Aiden remembered she said that in the car "Oh yeah thats right". Aiden walked into the guest room, Alex was playing Wii. Aiden grabbed one of the controls and they played for a few hours. Megan came up to the room "Aiden, you might want to go check on Andrea they went into the bedroom like 10 minutes, I told her NO in the bedroom but she didn't listen." Aiden handed Megan the controller and Megan sat down and played with Alex while Aiden went and checked on Andrea. He walked in the room, Andrea was laying on the bed with her boyfriend making out "Whoa what the hell is going on here" Aiden asked. They both sat up "Jeez Aide, don't you knock" Andrea fixed her shirt. "In my house, hell no.". "Look man just calm down, I got protection." Steve said to Aiden. Aiden laughed "You have what? Well you ain't using it" Aiden said seriously. Sorry man you got to leave" Aiden told him. "Jeez And, I thought you said your brother was cool" Steve said to Andrea "Guees I was wrong" Andrea said staring at Aiden mad. Steve got up and left. "What the hell is your problem" Andrea burst out. "You are moving way to fast with this guy Andrea. How long have you known him for; 3 weeks maybe and your ready to jump into bed with him". "Excuse me but If I recall right you lost your virginity at 15". "and I wish I would have waited" Aiden said toAndrea. Andrea started to get mad "Whatever. Just get out" Aiden walked out and Andrea slammed the door. Aiden went downstairs.

Megan was sitting on the couch. "Everything ok" Megan asked. "Oh just fine" Aiden said sarcastically "I can't wait for mom and dad to get back" Aiden said as he sat next to Megan on the couch. Megan laughed "Aiden, come on its not that bad. Well Alex is asleep and so is Ashley". Aiden looked surprised "Wow they're out early". Aiden began to kiss Megan. Aiden felt a cold chill come across him. Jessica appeared in the room "Now what the hell do you want?" Jessica walked closer to Aiden "Aiden calm down, I don't want anymore trouble." Megan looked at Aiden "Let me guess: Jessica". Aiden nodded. "Well I'm going upstairs." Megan kissed Aiden and went upstairs. "Well what do you want than" Aiden asked Jessica. "Look Aiden I'm sorry about everything, I really am". Aiden looked upset "Just go" Aiden told Jessica. "Aiden please.I really am sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you or Megan." "Then why did you do it" Aiden asked Jessica. "When I seen how much you loved her, I guess I realized what I threw away with you and I didn't want to accept it." Aiden started to calm down "I forgive you Jessica, just please don't hurt the people I love". Jessica seen the light as did Aiden. "Wow thats so beautiful" Jessica said, "Yes it is" Aiden repsonded. Jessica walked up to Aiden "Don't EVER take her for granted Aiden, I've seen the way you love her". Jessica kissed Aiden on the cheek. "Bye" Aiden said. Jessica walked towards the light "Take care Aide". Jessica disappeared into the light. A white figure watched as Aiden went upstairs. Aiden stopped and turned around and looked around but didn't see anything. Aiden went up to his and Megan's bedroom.

Megan was laying on the bed. Aiden laid next to her and pulled her close to him. "So is she gone" Megan asked. "Yeah she is gone" Aiden told Megan. Megan looked relieved "Thank god". Aiden turned Megan around "Have I ever told you how much I love you". Megan laughed "I think a few times" Megan kissed Aiden and they both laid there with Aiden holding Megan, they both fell asleep.

The next few days flew by fast. Melinda and Jim stopped by after they got back from their trip to pick up the kids. "DADDY" Ashley went running to Jim when she saw him. Jim picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "So how were they" Melinda asked. "These two were great" Aiden said as he pointed to Alex and Ashley "Andrea on the other hand was caught making out in the bedroom with her boyfriend". "WHAT" Jim said "I said she could not see that boy anymore". Aiden looked at Jim "She didn't tell me that". Jim looked mad. "Mom can I talk to you for a second." Aiden asked Melinda. "Yeah sure" Melinda went into the kitchen with him "What's wrong" Melinda asked. "Do you ever feel like your being watched or feel like a presence around you" Aiden asked her. "The other day I did feel something but it was just a random ghost" Melinda said."Well I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm being watched all the time and everytime I turn my back I feel a presence around but when I look there's nothing there. What do you think it is". "I don't know but we'll figure it out" Melinda told Aiden. Melinda seen something on the floor and picked up the empty. "Oh my god is Megan pregnant" Melinda asked Aiden. Aiden's eyes widened when Melinda asked him that "Oh god, I hope not". "Please Aiden please don't make me a grandmother yet. I'm still young..." Aiden snickered "ish" Melinda finished her sentence. "Believe me Mom, I don't plan on having kids anytime soon".

Megan walked in the door, she put hung her coat and purse up and gave Jim a hug. "Oh hey dad, How was your trip" Megan asked Jim. "It was good" Jim said. "Well you should bring them back sometime, we all had a blast". Jim looked shocked she said that "Your so going to regret you said that". Megan laughed. Melinda and Aiden both walked out of the kitchen. "Well we better get going" Jim said. Melinda hugged Megan than hugged Aiden "Remember our talk" Melinda told Aiden. "I will" Aiden said to Melinda. Melinda and Jim left with the kids, Megan and Aiden waved as they drove off "So what talk was that" Megan asked. "Oh you know just ghost business" Aiden replied. Aiden and Megan both went into the kitchen "Mom found this on the floor" Aiden showed her the box "Are you" Aiden asked Megan. "NO" Megan said, Aiden sighed "Thank god because we are in no place to have a baby right now". Megan always wanted a baby but she knew Aiden wasn't ready to be a father yet. "Yeah, I know" Megan said as she wrapped her arms around Aiden. They began to kiss and the mysterious white figure watched them from the corner.

**End Of Episode 1**


End file.
